


13x Inappropriate Moments To Tickle Your Boyfriend

by otomiyatickles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Awkward Dates, Erotic Tickling, Flirting, Harry Potter References, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Public Tickling, Sex, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Hatori has made it his habit to tickle his boyfriend Chiaki whenever and wherever possible, whether the poor ticklish guy likes it or not.





	1. Making Out 💋

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/11/'17.  
> 

There was just something about tickling the hell out of Yoshino Chiaki. Was it his laughter? Hmm, perhaps. Then again no, because right now there was anything but laughter. Just the slight squirming of Chiaki’s body, those small whimpering sounds and Chiaki’s hands desperately gripping Hatori’s shirt and clinging onto him for his dear life.

They were kissing each other, well, for most of the part Hatori was kissing _him_. His tongue was ravishing his mouth while his hand cupped Chiaki’s flushed cheek and his other hand fluttered its fingers up and down his sensitive neck. It wasn’t just the kiss. It was Chiaki reacting to the slight tickling of his neck that got the best out of this moment of passion and making out.

“ _Hmh_!” Chiaki squirmed again. Yes, Hatori wasn’t sure why, but he knew, and Chiaki knew too, that he always got a kick out of tickling him. Whenever, wherever possible. Making out was a fine thing to do, but what was better than making his sensitive boyfriend suffer a little?  


“S-stop!” Chiaki giggled, a hand with a grip as weak as a child’s grabbing Hatori’s hand to pull it away from his neck. Oh, he was _on_. Hatori tore his lips away from Chiaki’s and moved to pepper his neck with teasy kisses and nibbles, making him squeak.  


“Toreheh!” Chiaki whined. Hatori’s hands joined in by traveling down his trembling body, fingers digging and wiggling to get the best reactions out of him. He knew now was not quite the time. They were making out, anyone else would see it as him ruining the mood. But for Hatori, this was only improving the mood.   


And well, for Chiaki...

“S-stahahap! No -- Tori!” Hatori smirked down at him as he now tickled him full on, forgetting that they were even making out in the first place. For Chiaki it was just another routine to get used to, _eventually_. 

“Would you please just stop laughing and kiss me like a normal person?” Hatori said like the big evil tease he was, after subjecting his exhausted boyfriend to his ruthless tickles for at least a nice amount of satisfying minutes.  


“Huff... I hate you..” Chiaki murmured with pouty lips, which Hatori gladly kissed.  


“Love you too,” he mumbled with his lips still pressed against Chiaki’s, and so they continued their kissing aaand tickling session with a lot of love and laughter.  



	2. Sleeping 💤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-NSFW

The buzzing of Chiaki’s phone woke Hatori up, and he groaned. Why did that boy always forget to turn off his alarm on Sundays? He reached over him and turned it off. _Sigh_. And now he was awake. Hatori yawned and gazed down at his boyfriend’s sleeping figure.

Judging from his deep breaths and his calm and peaceful position, Chiaki was still fast asleep. Hatori leaned his head in his hand and watched Chiaki’s chest rise and fall with each deep breath. Hatori pulled the blankets further down and watched him shiver a little at the cold. Heheh.

“Chiaaaaki...” he mumbled teasingly. He used two fingers to walk a ticklish path from Chiaki’s neck down his chest towards his tummy, further and further down on their way to the hem of his shirt. Chiaki squirmed a little but didn’t really wake up.  


“Wake up...” Hatori whispered, determined to punish Chiaki for being the cause of him waking up this early. He added his three other fingers as well, now making his hand walk like a spider over his body, and he wriggled it under his shirt and slowly pushed it up while tickling him.  


“Heheh...” Chiaki giggled in his sleep and looked like the cutest boyfriend ever. Hatori smiled at him and added a second hand to the game, pushing up Chiaki’s shirt until past his shoulders so his bare chest was exposed.

Licking his lips, Hatori then leaned down and took a nipple between his teeth, and teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue over the little nub while ten fingers found their way uuup his boyfriend’s sides, and back down again. Up, and down. All the while scratching lightly and each time with a little more pressure to tickle im worse.

“T-Tohohori...?” Ah. Princess was awake. He sounded sleepy and confused, but he was definitely conscious now.  


“Yes, well hello,” Hatori greeted, and he tickled his nipple with his tongue again while inching his ten wiggly fingers higher so he could reach his armpits.  


“Hurgh!” Chiaki tensed up and pressed his arms together, soft and nearly voiceless laughs coming out of him.  


“N-no! Stop!” He arched his back, obviously partly enjoying the bodily attention and partly fighting all the sensations.  


“I woke up because of you, and now I’m even giving you a reward for it. Am I not the nicest boyfriend in the world?” Hatori liked being sarcastic like this while tickling Chiaki in a sweet frenzy of giggles. The tired brunet shook his head and laughed even louder now.  


“Nooo!” he whined. Hatori reached his belly button with his mouth and kissed it. Chiaki’s entire body tensed up at the feeling of this and he lifted his head.  


“Did you just...?  Stop that!” he blurted out, but Hatori already dipped his tongue in and wiggled it around, knowing how superticklish this was for him.  


“NOHO!” Chiaki howled, his entire body shaking helplessly.  


“I licked it.” Hatori could only comment dryly before he returned to torturing his body with his mouth. His fingers tickled his thighs and hips, all that was under, but his mouth teased his belly button and abdomen until it had Chiaki shudder and laugh silently without any strength left to struggle.  


“E-enough,” Chiaki murmured, tired from his early morning predicament. Hatori smiled and nuzzled his belly button.  


“You sure?” he asked, and he blew a soft raspberry. Chiaki jumped slightly and nodded. Hatori leaned his head on top of Chiaki’s bare stomach and smiled.  


“Alright then...” Just like that, he felt himself doze off actually. The sleepy feeling was returning..  


“Hate...you....” Chiaki murmured, seemingly falling back asleep as well, from exhaustion and lack of sleep.  


“Love..you...too...” And so they still slept their early Sunday morning away, peacefully together.  



	3. Dinner 🍳

Chiaki was terrible at cooking, even the most simple breakfast recipes were a failure for him. Still, as their relationship developed and they practically lived together, Hatori taught him how to bake an egg. 

It had now become Chiaki’s best and only cooking quality, so bad that he would often feel the need to bake an egg in he morning, afternoon _and_ evening. 

“Egg again?” Hatori asked when he got home after work. Chiaki stood in the kitchen, making a gallery of baked eggs on toast.  


“Yeah! Yummy right?” Chiaki chirped, and he happily leaned in when Hatori kissed his head to greet him.  


“It’s almost seven, shouldn’t we have something else?” he suggested, but Chiaki shook his head.  


“No, I think these are going to be real yummy. I -- hehey! Heeeyy!” he let out a giggly whine when Hatori stood behind him and slipped his hands under his shirt, feeling around his lower back and sides.  


“Your hands are freezing!” Chiaki gasped, and he squirmed a little while he continued to take care of the eggs in the fryingpan.  


“I know right? Won’t you help me warm them up?” From the gulp he heard Hatori knew that Chiaki realized what he meant, and he wiggled his fingers to tickle the bare skin of his sides. Chiaki squeaked and arched his back in a silly attempt to get away.  


“N-no! Stohohop! Tori I’m c-cooking!” he yelped. Hatori thought for a moment whether he should keep this up. Cooking _and_ tickling? Hmm... Well he wasn’t looking forward to eggs this much anyway. Chiaki shrieked when Hatori clawed up his sides and ribs, and a wild struggle began with the two wrestling dangerously close to the stove.   


Eventually Hatori pulled Chiaki away and tickled him for as long as he could, which was until the smell of burnt egg began to spread in the kitchen, and he had to release Chiaki so he could quickly take action.

“Ahh man!” the tired brunet sighed when Hatori scraped the black eggs out of the pan into the trashcan.  


“You ruined our dinner,” he whined, but Hatori decided to sneak up on him from behind and he kissed his neck while his hands squeezed Chiaki’s stomach under his shirt, making him giggle.  


“No I didn’t. That wasn’t even dinner. Let’s order something with rice?” Hatori continued to kiss his neck, and Chiaki rolled his eyes.  


“Ugh, I hate you,” he sighed.  


“Heh, love you too,” Hatori replied, and they proceeded to kiss each other’s lips. Well, that was another definition of _dinner_.  



	4. Toilet 🚽

“Chiaaaaki.” Hatori was on his way to wake up his boyfriend when he just saw him head into the bathroom. The door was left half open, and the sound of the toilet seat cover was heard. Hatori rolled his eyes.  


“Chiaki?” he called out, and he slowly walked towards the bathroom.   


“Don’t tell me you’re peeing like a girl again?” he asked with a smirk. He heard a weird sleepy noise coming from his boyfriend, mixed with the sound of him peeing. A-hah.  


“Shut up Tori...” Chiaki yawned and Hatori opened the door, watching his boyfriend sit on the toilet with this content look on his face.  


“Yoshino Chiaki. Still too lazy and feminine to stand while peeing in the morning,” Hatori mocked as he took in the adorable sight. Chiaki pouted and jabbed a finger at him, pointing angrily.  


“Says Mrs. Kitchen Princess. I don’t think you’re any more masculine than -- _NO_!” Toilet or not, Hatori didn’t care. He walked towards Chiaki to tickle that big mouth away for good. Chiaki couldn’t really stand up with his pajama pants at his feet, so he merely ducked helplessly to cover himself up, but was too late to prevent Hatori from bringing his hands to his sides to squeeze-tickle him ruthlessly.  


“WAhahait you ihihidiot!” Chiaki squealed, bending his body in vain. Hatori only laughed at the idea of tickling his boyfriend when he was sitting on the fucking toilet, and he hummed teasingly.  


“ _You’re_ the one sitting on the toilet and being a ticklish dork here, I’m not sure who’s more of an idiot,” Hatori said in all seriousness. Chiaki threw his head back and shrieked when Hatori dove all ten fingers downwards to claw at his waist and the areas near his hips.   


“AAHh! Nohohoho stooohp!” Chiaki jumped and squirmed helplessly around and eventually bent down in an attempt to block Hatori’s hands, quite unable to do a lot more than that given his awkward position, and Hatori made full use of this.  


“Not _there_! Toreeheh!” Chiaki choked out when Hatori managed to wriggle his hands between Chiaki’s legs and body so he could wiggle his fingers under his shirt towards his tummy.   


“Oh but I do like this place,” Hatori said, letting his hands stay there and wiggling his fingers around. He stroke gold when he found Chiaki’s belly button and he did his best to reach it better. To help himself, he used one hand on the said spot while the other grabbed Chiaki’s shoulder and forced him to lean back again. Oh, while he was at it. Woopss, his fingers slipped right under his arm to tickle his armpit, and Chiaki burst out in a renewed giggle fit.  


“Gaahhahaa T-Tori stoppit! Y-you’ll make me --”  


“ _Pee_? Go ahead.” Hatori chuckled, knowing very well how evil he was right now. But could he help it? No. Not quite. He turned his boyfriend on the toilet in a foolish laughing joke, and even reached down to tease his cute bare feet that instantly curled their toes because of the unwanted attention.  


“Stohohop! I gehehet it you’re not gihirlish! W-whatever! Just stop!” Chiaki blurted out, nearly choking because of lack of oxygen.  


“Fine fine. Apology accepted,” Hatori said sarcastically, and he ruffled Chiaki’s messy moarning-hair and stood again.  


“Just finish your peeing-like-a-girl thing and get over here for breakfast,” he called out while walking away.  


“Hate youuu!” Chiaki called out after him.

“Love you too.” Such lovely mornings.  



	5. Delivery 📦

“That must be a few of my new manga!” Chiaki was so excited he rushed instantly towards the door upon hearing the bell ring. There was indeed a courier at the door with quite a package to deliver.  


“Yes I’ll sign!” Chiaki said excitedly, taking the paper that showed the contents of the parcel along with a few places to sign. Hatori stood at the door with him and greeted the courier politely while Chiaki scribbled away with the pen.

“Confirming receipt of 50 ma- _AHH_!” Chiaki suddenly spazzed and the courier got a near heartattack and so did Hatori. All he had done was lay his hand on his waist, well okay he also dug his fingers in a little, but for Chiaki to react this extreme? His waist really was so very sensitive.  


“S-sorry,” Chiaki said, flustered, but Hatori had caught on now. He wiggled his fingers a little and made his boyfriend dance.  


“Teehehee!” he giggled. Lol. The courier looked at him as if he had gone mad, which was understandable. From his position he probably couldn’t see what Hatori’s hand was doing down there at Chiaki’s waist, making it seem as if these were some weird dances and squeaks coming from him out of nowhere.  


“Hahah!” Chiaki looked like a monkey. Hatori laughed a little and gave the courier this no-idea-what’s-going-on expression, and the man shared this attitude. Chiaki’s trembling hand finished the messy signatures and he wheezed and grabbed Hatori’s hand tightly.  


“There! Thanks for bringing my manga,” he said. The courier gazed at the signatures, then at the paper showing the contents and back at Chiaki’s face.  


“ _Your_ manga? Are you the author?” he asked, suddenly seeming very interested. Chiaki wanted to react but Hatori squeezed his side, making the reacion come out as more of a yelp.  


“ _WELL_!” he barked hilariously, surprising the courier again, and he danced and squirmed again to fight Hatori’s naughty hand on his side. His arm was pressing against his side but barely able to block the tickles away.  


“E-eh I’m ahahafraid so,” he admitted shyly. The man’s face brightened.  


“My daughter is a big fan. Could I get your autograph?” More signing! Hahaha. Hatori wanted to laugh but he controlled himself. Chiaki and his weird random laughing fit agreed and he accepted a little card from the man to write on.  


“Hehehe s-suhuhure!” he laughed. Hatori had kept the tickling mild and light, but now that both the man and Chiaki were absolutely focused on that autograph... He lifted Chiaki’s shirt a little and scratched the skin of his lower back.  


“ _HYAh_!” Chiaki made a sudden jump and he elbowed Hatori’s hand away as much as he could.  


“S-sorry! Some weird reheheflexes.” The guy wasn’t making it any better for himself. Despite that the man looked at him as if he was completely lunatic, he was totally happy to accept th autography and he thanked him happily.

“Thank you!” He made a bow, and Chiaki and Hatori did the same. The door finally closed and Chiaki ran for his life towards the kitchen and went to hide behind the counter.  


“Tori you bahahastard! I hate you!” He was still giggling which was the cutest thing in the world. Hatori laughed and went after him. He leaned down and stole a kiss from him.

“Yeah yeah. Love you too.”


	6. Fight 😠

It didn’t occur that many times. Hatori being annoyed or angry at Chiaki was one thing that wasn’t too rare in their household. But Chiaki being angry with him. Now that was another story. Well, not even angry. _Furious_.

“I can’t believe you! You threw that away?! Those sketches were necessary. I needed them, you can’t just throw that away!” Ah, work-related too, mixing with their relationship. Aiaiaiii. This was the downside ot the situation they were in. Editor and author. Boyfriend and boyfriend. 

“They were useless for the plot! I threw them away because you wouldn’t see otherwise,” he argued. Chiaki’s brows furrowed and his eyes grew wide. He also had this cute blush on his cheeks. Hatori couldn’t help but judge... Chiaki was awesome when he was angry.

“USELESS?! You know what’s useless?!” He stepped forward, pointing a finger at him (even his _finger_ looked angry...) and he inhaled loudly. Hatori prepared for the word vomit. For Chiaki’s once in three months ranting time.   


“ _YOU_ Mr. Hatori Yoshiyuki and your useless abilities to see what’s right in a story, in _MY_ story do you hear me? Even if you’re that worthless, I could forgive you. But not for throwing them away without communicating with me first. This makes me want to fire you,” Chiaki said. Wow, PMS much. 

It was these kinds of moments that reminded Hatori that Chiaki was secretly totally fine with getting teased with merciless tickles all the time. Because he would never ever get as angry as now. Speaking of tickles...

“And you know what’s worst? You treating my work like that hurts my feelings. You and your stupid -- NO! NOnono stay away from me! I mean it!” Chiaki’s attitude changed, well, still angry, but more panicky when Hatori grabbed both his sides and pulled him close. Chiaki squirmed and struggled, but he was being pulled in by the monster that was his boyfriend, aaand...  


“First let’s laugh that frown away. Then we’ll talk.” That was the last thing Hatori said in the coming ten minutes. All that was heard after that was Chiaki’s laughter.

“LEhehet me go! Nooo I hate you! I hahahate you I hate you I hate you!” Chiaki cursed and fought against him, but he was already laughing. Probably the worst way to treat your angry boyfriend, but Hatori knew it would work. Because this was Chiaki here, whom he knew so well.

“CHah-HAh, T-Tori! Stop! I’m ahahangry!” Now that was quite funny to hear from him, while laughing. Chiaki was so frantic in his movements he managed to duck down and dive out of his grip, but Hatori was quick to snatch his ankle and pull his leg until he had a good reach to tickle his thighs.

“Noooohohoho!” Chiaki’s curses, pleas, his constant whining and yelling and all of his “NO!” got eventually swallowed in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Hatori tickled his thighs, hips and sides until he was sitting on top of his back, having climbed up further and further, and when he got close to his armpits, he knew he couldn’t do that to him now. Not today. And so he released him.

“I h-hate... you...” Chiaki wheezed again. Hatori chuckled and poked him playfully.“Love you too. So, I’m done now. You done too? Then let’s talk.” In the end, after Chiaki thirstily took in a lot of water and caught his breath, he seemed to have calmed down. Laughing so much had actually forced his frown to disappear, and he looked a lot more relaxed. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done what I did, but it was only to motivate and convince you. Don’t get so angry please. And I didn’t throw them away as put them in the trash. I didn’t tear them apart. I just put them on the pile of your unused and old work, geez. Let’s take them back then and talk about it again?” Chiaki only nodded as he listened to his apology.

“Alright,” he said. Well, in the end, Hatori was right and Chiaki was unable to convince him, and eventually himself, that these sketches were as important as he claimed them to be, and Hatori won the discussion like most of the times. 

That didn’t take away that he had been wrong too for not treating his boyfriend’s feelings well. Ah, what kind of useless human being would he be without the tickle trick up his sleeve?  



	7. Sex 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Ahhn Chiaki!” Hatori huffed as Chiaki took him in his mouth and licked and sucked him with surprisingly developed skill. Each blowjob by Chiaki would feel better and better. He thrust into his mouth and heard Chiaki moan softly. Looking up at him, the brunet looked absolutely stunning. 

He was red in the face from the mouth-exercise he was doing, also his hair was slightly damp from the sweat. 

“T-Tori, slow down,” he gasped, but soon he had his mouth full again. Well, he was doing his best, and he was looking great, and Hatori was so close. But... you know what would make him look even better? With his hands shaking a little from the pleasure, Hatori reached down and fluttered his fingers down Chiaki’s neck, over his ears and cheeks to tickle him lightly.  


“Hmh!” Chiaki’s voice got a little pitchy and he stifled a giggle, but he didn’t stop sucking, No, this guy was a badass, so Hatori just tickled his neck with touches more vicious and demanding, fingernails torturing the light skin and causing goosebumps all over. Chiaki giggled with him still in his mouth, and Hatori moaned when that gave a certain vibration that felt really good.  


“Chiaki!” he groaned, and Chiaki tensed up and giggled more when he increased the light tickles of his neck and ear. The very erotic-looking author then pulled back right on time before Hatori spilled all over him. He didn’t even need to catch his breath; Hatori already leaned down and grabbed Chiaki roughly and turned him onto his front.  


“Haa-hheh, Tori wait. Not yet -- I aaahah!” Chiaki’s sounds were lovely mixtures between moans and giggles as Hatori began to finger his ass. Five fingers danced over the ticklish skin of his ass cheeks and two fingers thrust into him as if he was in a hurry. Well technically he was in a hurry. Hatori wanted, no, needed to fuck _and_ tickle him right now.  


“Haah! No tickling, Tori please nohoho!” Chiaki whined when the fingers that fluttered over his ass now pinched at the hypersensitive flesh near his hipbone. Chiaki squirmed and writhed, but he wasn’t making a scene. He wasn’t actually trying to get away, which was why Hatori felt it was totally fine to add another finger and increase the tickling by spidering his fingers up his side and ribs.

“Heeheheh! Ahh Tooori!” Chiaki’s sounds were heavenly, and enough to make Hatori hard again, even after coming just now. Once he felt like both of them were ready, he pushed into him and slowly entered him deeper. Chiaki fisted the dirty bed sheets and moaned.

“Nohoho...” he laughed tiredly when Hatori could now tickle him with both hands while fucking him from behind, doggy style. Chiaki’s body, used to the frequent visitor sucked him in easily and left countless of opportunities of being tickled while getting fucked in the ass.  


“S-stop! Tori nooo stop tihihickling!” From experience, Hatori knew that both tickling and sex at the same time was too much for his petite boyfriend. Which was actually why he should keep going, because too much meant that Chiaki was real close to a screaming orgasm, and Hatori wanted him to have it.  


“Chiaki!” Hatori moaned, fucking him deeper and faster with each thrust, and his fingers wiggled over every part of bare skin they could reach. Lingering at his lower back, he scribbled with his short nails at the sensitive skin, and Chiaki threw his head back.  


“ _Aaaah_!” he came hard, and Hatori’s arousal was quite fast to reach it peak after that as well. They both panted and collapsed on the messy bed. Hatori pulled Chiaki towards him and pressed their sweaty bodies together to cuddle.  


“Phew. You lasted longer than I thought you would,” he teased, lightly tickling the back of Chiaki’s neck and making him giggle softly.  


“S-shuhut up Tori,” he anwered tiredly.  


“Do you still get even more ticklish after coming?” Hatori wondered, and Chiaki let out a squeaky “ _eeepp_!” when he traced one finger down his bare ticklish spine, and he arched his back.  


“Toriii! I hate you!” he growled. Hatori laughed and kissed his forehead.  


“Love you too,” he replied, and he kissed his lips until both of them got turned on again. Looked like they still had a long night to go.  



	8. Storm ⚡

p>Damn, home late again. And what a storm. Hatori put away his umbrella and checked the living room. Did Chiaki already go to sleep? Hatori checked the bedroom, bathroom, but no boyfriend to be found.

He then heard a bumpy sound coming from the closet, and he slowly approached it.

“Chiaki..?” With a quick move he opened it up, revealing his boyfriend who let out a squeak in surprise.  


“What are you doing here?” he asked. Chiaki was sitting in the closet, curled in a little ball, hugging his knees and looking... scared?  


“Are you scared?” Hatori asked as he had to keep his silly coming-out-of-the-closet joke to himself. Chiaki nodded, obviously ashamed. How cute. Hatori thought for a moment what to do, like, scoop him up out of the closet and throw him into bed and have his way with him to distract his poor terrified mind. Or...  


“I’ll join you.” Chiaki let out a surprised sound when Hatori climbed into the closet with him, and even closed the door, leaving them in silence.  


“How is a thunderstorm less scary this way?” Hatori wondered out loud. He felt Chiaki shift a little beside him, not saying anything.  


“Do you know the song My Favorite Things?” Hatori asked.  


“Shut up Tori.” Ah. Scared Chiaki’s were grumpy Chiaki’s, was that it? Being this close, Hatori felt Chiaki shiver beside him. Poor thing. He then smiled and inched his hand closer to find any body part of Chiaki to poke at, which felt like... his.. knee?   


“Tori, no.” Oh, but said Tori thought something else. Tori _yes_. Glad with having found his knee, he made a claw of his hand and did the thing to Chiaki’s ticklish knee, making him jump a little.  


“ _No_!” Chiaki protested, but Hatori now squeezed his kneecap and bamm, Chiaki fell against him and giggles began to pour out of him. Hatori’s other hand semi-automatically went to search for his side to tickle him there too, and soon the entire cramped space was filled with Chiaki’s bright laughter.

“Heehehehe ahahalright I f-feel behehtter!” Chiaki forced out. Lies. Too soon. Besides, the thunder wasn’t stopping yet, so he wasn’t stopping either. They each bumped their heads in the narrow space when their struggle got even more intense, but Hatori didn’t mind. He tickled Chiaki until his entire body was giving off different vibes. No more shivering from fear. No tense limbs. Just Chiaki breathing heavily and catching his breath from the playful tickles while after-giggles escaped his lips.

“I hate you Tori,” he giggled. Hatori rolled his eyes and pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

“Love you too.” They stayed like that for a while, in the closet, until the last bits of thunder sounds died down. Now it was only the sound of heavy rain they heard from outside, and Chiaki relaxed against him.

“So...” Hatori said.

“Shall we come out of the closet?”  


	9. Movie 🎥

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” The room was filled with dramatic music as Sirus Black disappeared, or well, died, and Hatori rolled his eyes at the heaviness. He wasn’t the biggest fan of these movies after all. He glanced at Chiaki who was nibbling on the corner of a cushion, big teary eyes staring all focused and heartbroken at the tragic scene that played.  


“Hmmph..” Hatori sighed and reached out, blindly. His hand found what felt like Chiaki’s hip and he pinched.  


“ _Gah_!” Chiaki fell backwards and gasped. Hatori smirked and did it again. Chiaki repeated the same noise and rolled and squirmed before he managed to grab Hatori’s arm and he looked up at him angrily.  


“W-what was that for?!” he asked. Hatori now looked down at him, at his adorable Chiaki with those cute teary eyes (his dorky boyfriend really was the emotional type) and his rosy cheeks.  


“You looked sad,” Hatori said, and he lunged at him so he could resume what he was planning.  


“O-of course! S-someone _died_! My favorite character at that! Stahap that, Tori!” Chiaki squirmed and struggled on the couch, but Hatori snatched his ankle and dragged him over to his side until he was halfway on his lap. He then used both hands to attack his boyfriend’s ticklish ribs and sides with tickles, occasionally slipping a few fingers up and down to torture his armpits.  


“Nohoht now! Wehee’re watching a m-mohohovie!” Chiaki barked, but Hatori couldn’t fight the temptations, and he continued to tickle Chiaki while the continuation of Harry Potter played in the background.  


“ _Iiii killed Sirius Black!_ ” was heard by the lady who killed Chiaki’s beloved character, and Chiaki turned his head to look at the movie, but Hatori was quick to dip his head and attack his bare tummy with a raspberry-attack.  


“NO! Nohhaha y-you’re ruining ihihiit!” Oh indeed he was. Hatori took the liberty to ruin their movie-time all he liked. He just couldn’t help himself could he? Chiaki flipped himself over and tried to crawl away from him like a little worm, but Hatori just caught his feet and put them in his own lap.

Now this would make the movie a lot more enjoyable. Two cute feet in his lap to tickle while watching. He tickled Chiaki until the poor guy could barely breathe, and then allowed him to watch the remaining of the movie in a cute, messy and exhausted state.  


“...Hate you...” Chiaki mumbled, now back in a normal sitting position.   


“Love you too,” Hatori replied, and he gently took Chiaki by his shoulder and pulled him towards him to cuddle. First Chiaki tensed up, his body still sensitive and suspicious, but soon he relaxed again and watched the movie until its end, safe and satisfied.


	10. Phone Call 📱

 

“Whaaat? I just write Shoujo manga. It’s not as if I’m a love expert.” Hatori just came home to hear Chiaki say that on the phone, and he frowned. Chiaki mouthed silently that it was his sister and he made a few weird gestures that seemd to express that she was in need of some love advice.

Hatori raised his eyebrows. Two surprises here: the Yoshino siblings getting along on the phone. Also Chinatsu giving up on her schoolgirl-crush on him. Hatori had always senses some weird vibe, but judging from their conversation, this was not about Hatori at all. 

Sighing, he got himself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch next to Chiaki’s stretched out legs. Half-lying half-sitting on the couch, Chiaki was claiming almost all of the surface, and Hatori had to push a little against his feet to be able to sit properly.

“Chinatsu, I told you I don’t write from own experience. What are you even thinking?” Of course he didn’t. His silly Shoujo-writer boyfriend Chiaki. Where did he even get all of that inspiration? Hatori sipped calmly from his coffee and then eyed Chiaki’s feet. Two happy socks were smiling at him, and he nearly choked on his coffee upon realizing that. Hello happy feet.

Making up his evil mind, Hatori leaned forward so he could place down his cup of coffee on the table, and then back. He scooted a little closer to Chiaki and lifted his feet onto his lap. Chiaki immediately looked suspicious, but he seemed hesistant in pulling his feet back already, probably wondering if this was about tickling or a nice massage he was about to get.

To mislead him, Hatori first gently kneaded both his feet, massaging him while he watched Chiaki’s lips curl into a cute smile. 

“Uhuh. No guys don’t always have to ask _you_ out. We surpassed that century,” Chiaki said wisely. Hatori snickered. Somehow having the siblings grow closer made him feel that Chiaki was maturing. He was sorry to disturb it even a little, but he couldn’t fight the temptation...

“No, that’t not -- _eheehhe_!” Chiaki shot upwards and almost dropped the phone when Hatori bent his toes back during the massage, only to scribble five fingers under his toes. Chiaki looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed quietly: _don’t you dare_. Oh, but Hatori dared. He sure did. 

With still a serious and aloof expression on his face, Hatori raked his five fingers down Chiaki’s socked sole and started to wiggle his fingers. Chiaki bit back a laugh and squirmed, his feet pulling and twisting in an attempt to kick free.

“N-no nothing’s funny, I just gohot an ihiihitch s-somewhere~” Chiaki managed to say between giggles. An itch. How funny. Keeping his hand in a spider claw shape, Hatori scribbled his fingers up and down his sole again before holding it tight so the hand that was holding his toes back could grab the tip of his sock and tug it off in one smooth movement.

“Chinatsu no I’m not laughing ahhahat you! I s-swear it’s an itch!” Chiaki forced out, his voice getting squeakier with each more ticklish sensation his bare feet had to endure. With little effort Hatori kept his feet pinned in his lap and danced his fingers all over Chiaki’s feet. The sides, bottoms, top parts (which made Chiaki let out these adorable high pitched sing-song giggles) and his toes that made him howl.

“Chihinatsu I’m s-sorry. I’ll cahahall you back okahay?” Ah, he had decided to give up it seemed. Smirking, Hatori lifted his feet to his face for some final fun, and he enjoyed the way Chiaki’s eyes widened when his feet got awfully close to Hatori’s mouth.

“I’m sohoorry I s-said, I j-just got some things gohoing on here. I’ll l-lihisten next time. Sorry!” Chiaki hissed in a hurry, but he was too late to cut off the connection: Hatori blew a huge fart-soundy raspberry on his feet, and Chiaki shrieked.

“ _AAHAH_!” Well, that deafening sound was the last Chinatsu got to hear from him since he finally managed to put the phone away, and he began to flail his arms wildly.

“Hahahatori you evil jerk!” He threw a couch cushion at his head and growled.

“I hate you!” he yelled, kicking his bare feet at him but never really hitting him. Hatori just sat back and continued to drink his coffee with this content smile on his face.

“Love you too,” he replied while Chiaki continued to rant on and on.


	11. Photo 📷

Camera and tripod stood ready. Found a nice well lit spot and posed. Three. Two. One... “Okay, say cheee- _AHh_!” -- _snap_. Chiaki puffed his cheeks and pushed roughly at Hatori’s chest for tickling him for the third time in a row. Hatori could only be satisfied with himself, and he shrugged with a smug smile on his face.

“You keep ruining our pictures Chiaki,” he said teasingly. Chiaki’s face got even redder, and he tried to pat his cheeks as if that would keep his blush away.

“No, that’s you!” Chiaki shoved Hatori’s hands off his waist and crossed his arms.

“Stop tickling me. You promised a couple portrait picture of us as my Christmas present. Why aren’t you cooperating?” Chiaki complained as he looked at the blurry picture where ticklish Chiaki had obviously ruined it with his sudden movement.

“I won’t do it again, I promise.” Hatori’s promises were apparently worth nothing, since the next shot he couldn’t help but tickle him again.

“ _TORI_!” Chiaki exploded. He stomped his foot and huffed angrily.

“I really need that picture now. The photoframe my sister gave me for my birthday two years ago has been empty for too long. Please?” Chiaki ranted, hugging himself to recover from the short tickles. Hatori thought for a moment.

“Let me tickle you first, right now, and I won’t do it during the picture again.” He could see Chiaki consider this option seriously.

“I don’t trust you. Really?” Hatori nodded.

“If you let me do it to you without putting a fight, my desires for the day will be fulfilled and I can act without having to tickle you all the time again,” Hatori offered. Chiaki puffed his cheeks adorably.

“O-okay.... Two minutes..” he said.

“Ten,” Hatori retaliated.

“Five.” 

“Seven.”

“Six.”

“Six and a half.” They both stared at each other for one exciting moment.

“Deal.” Hatori took Chiaki by his hand and guided him towards the couch. He then took place on it, comfortably, and pulled Chiaki to hang over his lap like a kid who was in for some serious spanking punishment.

“E-eh.. really like this?” Chiaki hesitated, but Hatori tugged his arm and positioned Chiaki well on top of him so he had good reach, both to his torso, legs and socked feet.

“I said without a fight, so there’s not much you can do in this position,” he said happily. He set his timer on his mobile phone, showerd Chiaki that he was not kidding and put six and a half for real, and then started it.

“Ready?” he asked.

“ _No_!” Chiaki squeaked, but Hatori started anyway. He started by wiggling his fingers all over Chiaki’s butt to tickle him there, jokingly thinking of the spanking idea, and he playfully added a few pats as well.

“Pehehervert!” Chiaki giggled at him for tickling his butt first. His arms hung loosely and helplessly over Hatori’s legs, and Hatori grinned and used his other hand to tickle Chiaki’s armpit. Chiaki squealed and swayed a little on top of him, but there was indeed not very much he could do.

“Ehehehe! N-not theehehre!” he laughed. Hatori loved how Chiaki would probably say that when it came to every spot on his body. 

“How about here then?” He picked up one of his feet and took off his sock. Chiaki’s hands gripped Hatori’s legs steadily and he dug his fingers in so he could swallow the sensations, hehe, he felt so tense.

“O-okay...” he replied in the most adorable and frightened way, and Hatori just knew he was bluffing and totally dying inside.

“Alriiight,” he said, and he swiped a finger under his toes to immediately show him that he had made a mistake to trade his armpits for his feet.

“Can I still -- ?” Chiaki asked, probably realizing this as well, but Hatori already danced all five fingers over his bare sole, and Chiaki broke down in a hysterical laughing fit.

“PLeehehehease! Tohohori nooo!” Hatori laughed along with him, voiceless but he was definitely laughing. Chiaki was just too ticklish to handle and it was the best thing ever. His fingers fluttered all over the bare skin and he scratched his short nails along his arch and towards his ankle. 

Chiaki’s foot jerked in his hold, but Hatori simply lowered his other hand and squeezed him behind his knees to intensify the torture.

“Kyaahahaha!” Chiaki could only laugh and take it while the timer counted down minute after minute. At two minutes Hatori had given both his feet what they deserved, and he switched to clawing suddenly at Chiaki’s sides and ribs. This made him jump on top of him, his arms flailing and his les kicking as if he was swimming in mid air.

Aaan finally the releasing sound came. Hatori turned off the timer and sighed, sounding a little bit tired while all he had done was tickling Chiaki without mercy.

“There. That’s that. Time to make that picture!” he said. Chiaki was breathless and weak, and Hatori could pick him up like a doll and dragged him in front of the camera. Six and a half minutes torture in a row without much struggling seemed to be too much for him after all. 

“I hate you....” Chiaki murmured monotonously. Hatori chuckled.

“Haha, really? Love you too. Now get ready.” While Chiaki stood in front of the camera like a possessed little demon whose soul was lost, Hatori prepared the camera, and he stood back and posed with Chiaki.

“Ready? Three, two one.. Cheese!” In the end, the final picture without Chiaki moving because of surprise tickles became the end product. Chiaki had a flushed and red ugly lobster-face though, and an expression of a dead person. So it still wasn’t perfect. Oh well! At least they had some fun!


	12. Party 🌟

“A party with a surpise sweets buffet huh? I have never seen something like it. I can’t wait!” Hatori walked after his overly excited boyfriend with a smile on his face. He admired Chiaki’s body from behind, especially his butt, since he didn’t get to see him wearing such a charming suit a lot of times.

“That’s because you never get anywhere. I’m sure you will like it,” he said with a smile. How evil of himself. But how else could he lure Chiaki out of his room to join him to....?

“W-wait a minute.” Chiaki already grew suspicious when they entered the classy building, but Hatori grabbed his arm and brought him further inside until they reached their destined party hall. Chiaki’s head turned from side to side to check out the people dressed formally in suits and dresses like they were.

“What?” Hatori asked, but then they entered the hall and it couldn’t be missed. The letters ‘Marukawa Publishing’ were decorated in a huge lights-spectacle, and they were just in time for the opening ceremony.  


“Marukawa Publishing! Welcome to our End-Of-The-Year party!”   


Chiaki’s eye twitched and he pulled his arm back and also took a step backwards.

“Tori. This is a _business_ party? For work!? Did you lure me here on purpose?” Chiaki snapped. Hatori smirked. Poor thing.  


“No, I did it by accident. Now happy? Come, there’s some people I want to introduce you to.” He took Chiaki by his shoulder and pulled him towards the crowd.  


“No! No fair! Why didn’t you tell me?” Chiaki felt so betrayed, ha.  


“Because I knew you wouldn’t come if I did.” Hatori felt a little bit guilty when he glanced over at the snack table and couldn’t see anything from the sweets department. Just some salty snacks and nuts.   


“I’m not coming.” Chiaki stood still and crossed his arms like a little six-year-old. That kid.... Hatori rolled his eyes and tugged at his arm, but he wouldn’t budge.  


“Are you really gonna be like this?” Hatori grunted. Chiaki nodded.

“Yes I am Tori. You go enjoy this stupid party, but leave me out of it. You know I don’t like these events.” How immature. Hatori sighed. Well, he didn’t really have another choice...  


“EY!” Chiaki jumped when Hatori gave his side a quick tickle, and his eyes widened in surprise.  


“You wouldn’t!” he warned. One arm was still stuck in Hatori’s grip, but the other was brought up in defense and helplessly shielded his sensitive torso.  


“You wouldn’t,” he said again, obviously trying to read his evil lover’s expression, so Hatori showed him his usual predator smirk to show him he was serious.  


“I totally would if you don’t behave right now.” He tickled Chiaki again, and the guy squealed and pulled at his arm in an attempt to break free from his grip.  


“Noohoho! Not here! We’re --” Hatori pulled him close and simply tickled his side again, making Chiaki laugh loudly.  


“At least _I’m_ not the one making a laughing idiot out of myself,” he stated calmly. He poked Chiaki’s tummy and loved the shriek that released.  


“Ah, Hatori. Yoshino-san, hello.” Takano and Ritsu joined them where they were standing, and Hatori gave them a nod.  


“Hello. Sorry we’re late. This author sometimes has... issues.” His expression was very straight and serious, but Chiaki’s weren’t, since he was still being tickled out of his mind.  


“S-thehehe-ahaha!” he snorted. Even Ritsu laughed at the funny sight, and Takano gave him a serious nod.  


“Is alright. Hope you have a lovely evening. Ritsu, come.” The two continued again, and Chiaki gasped loudly for breath and slapped a hand over his mouth when Hatori clawed at his ribs.  


“S-staahahap!” he laughed. Hatori increased the attack for one short moment, until Chiaki was sobbing quietly as he let out muffled giggles into his hand.  


“You’re gonna be a gentleman tonight? Will you do as I say?” Hatori warned, giving him a chance to get out of this. Frantic nodding, and Hatori chuckled. Hehe, cute.  


“Alright then.” His hand that was held out like a claw as a warning to tickle him again now simply patted Chiaki’s shoulder, and the breathless guy followed after him. 

“I... hate you..” Chiaki muttered. Hatori patted him again and chuckled.  


“Love you too.” He looked at the people who had been staring at them, and he just casually nodded at them and greeted them. Nothing going on here guys. Hatori’s pokerface always worked like magic. He was quite bad for making his boyfriend always seem like a silly fool in public though!


	13. Rollercoaster 🎢

“Tori, y-you’re getting a ban from tickling me if you keep being like this...” All Hatori had been doing was giving his boyfriend lazy tickles, a couple of pokes and some spidery finger motions over his back while they queued for their rollercoaster ride. 

Even after coming to Tokyo Disney on a weekday and not in the weekend, he still couldn’t stand the crowds and long waiting times. He had to do something with his boredom didn’t he?

“And since when are you the one making up those rules?” Hatori asked, now already too tempted to stop himself from clawing at both Chiaki’s sides. Chiaki spazzed and jumped around, nearly elbowing a kid in the head. 

“S-sorry!” he squeaked at the kid and the parents, and the kid’s mother repositioned the Mickey Mouse hat on the kid’s head and glared at them with an offended look before pulling the boy close and out of their range.

“See? Stop it, you’re - heehehee!” Oops. Hatori’s hands just sliiipped. 

“Stop being so ticklish, that’s the only thing that’ll make me stop,” he said casually, and Chiaki hopped and jumped helplessly when he continued to wiggle his fingers against his side.

“Thahhat doesn’t make any sense! Stoppit!” The tickles remained brief and short everytime, making it even funnier because their conversation could keep going, but it was just interrupted by silly goofy laughter all the time.

“People are looking,” Chiaki hissed, grabbing both Hatori’s hands and shoving them in his own pockets. Hatori simply shrugged, pulled his hands back out and out of his grip again and went back to attacking him.

“EYEeeeh!” Chiaki arched his back and made a weird dance move. Hatori chuckled.

“Nothing new~” Indeed. It had even kind of become a habit to find those delicious moments when they were in public, to tease his boyfriend with tickles and enjoy his reactions of embarrassment and humiliation along with his laughter and funny noises. The routine of talking and tickling, attracting unwanted attention and more teases continued until it was finally their turn.

“And now hands _off_ ,” Chiaki warned when they took seat in the rollercoaster. Hatori looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Well, he hadn’t really thought of continuing what they were doing, but with that remark Chiaki just gave him an idea.

“Hehey! I sahahaid hands off!” Chiaki barked when Hatori poked his side again, and Hatori chuckled. This was going to be a fun ride.

“Hands off! Not now, you can’t ruin this rollercoaster ride for me!” Chiaki complained as they went up and up and up and up. The excited brunet already raised his arms like Hatori had hoped he would. Aaaand down they went, and Hatori took this chance to tickle Chiaki’s armpit. 

“AAAA-EEEy!” Chiaki’s normal rollercoaster-shout turned into a fascinating shriek, and while Hatori sat through the ride with a simple pokerface (though he couldn’t help but smirk at Chiaki’s antics) he tickled Chiaki until he was a weak heap in his seat, high on rollercoaster-adrenaline and tickle-endorphins. 

“Y-you.... are a demon,” Chiaki wheezed once they finally stepped out again. His shaking body fell in Hatori’s arms, and he happily guided him away from the ride.

“Am I now?” he replied casually. They arrived at the pictures spot, and Hatori was the first to laugh out loud this time.

“Ha! Look at that.” Chiaki looked grossed out at his own hilarious face. He had a beet red colored face, tears in his eyes, a wrinkly expression from his scrunched up face and the funniest expression to date.

“This is a nice picture. I’m buying it. I think we should replace the portrait one in the photoframe with this one,” Hatori said with a serious face as he gently paid for the picture and purchased it. Chiaki took the print from Hatori and looked at it, his view blurry and he rolled his eyes. Both pictures were horrible anyway.

“ _Hmmphh_ ~” His eyes rolled a little too far and his body slumped down to the ground. Hatori was right on time to catch him again, and he dragged him towards a nearby bench. There he gave him something to drink and patted his cheeks lightly.

“You okay? Still with me?” Hatori’s blurry face slowly became clear again, but he was still tired.

“Chiaki.exe stopped responding...” Chiaki murmured lifelessly, and Hatori chuckled and hugged him close.

“You’re such a nerd. Love you,” he said as he planted a kiss on his cheek. Chiaki squirmed in his embrace and wheezed.

“Love you.. too....” Chiaki mumbled tiredly. Hatori waited. He waited for the typical ‘I hate you’ remark, but it wasn’t coming.

“You _really_ love me?” he asked, and to make it even more sure he added a teasing squeeze at his side, enough to tickle him briefly with.

“Eeehhe~” Chiaki arched his back and squirmed in his embrace.

“‘course I do... idiot...” he mumured, sounding very embarrassed. 

“Despite...?” Hatori wondered, and Chiaki sighed and shoved his elbow in Hatori’s stomach.

“It’s okay, I still love you.” Aw. Hatori and all his inappropriate tickles, still loved by his sweet and forgiving boyfriend. What a good life. What did he ever do to deserve a sweet, kind and ticklish angel like Yoshino Chiaki<3


End file.
